User talk:Davidscarter
Hey, David! I posted a photo for Jeremy Bastian's new comic book, which you removed. Why? Tom Negovan Olympian Publishing Librarian1921 04:46, 3 February 2009 (UTC)Librarian Hey, Davidscarter. Good to see a fellow GD fan. Hope you don't mind me taking the liberty of adding to your little wiki thingie here. Can you believe the current storylines? Man, every time I think Fred's outdone himself... he goes and outdoes himself even more. Anyway, take it easy! Yeah, I stay pretty current on it, it's my favorite book. I just ordered Gold Brick volume 4, signed, with the bonus OVA, woohoo ^_^ I also dropped an email to Fred telling him to take a peek at the page. I've been rereading the Bricks and man, there's just SO MUCH info. I'm sort of halfassedly working on a Universalis Master Component list for the GD-verse too, just for fun. I have wanted to do a database on single-combat stats for all the characters for a while, a sort of "who can kick who's butt" chart based on all the one-on-one fights in the book, but every time I think about it seems pretty daunting. That and once I start reading, I get so caught up that it's hard to remember to glean the data I'm after, heh. So the wiki is perfect for me cuz I can just drop little bits here and there as they occur to me, change and modify them on the fly, etc. Anyway, thanks for starting it. Peace! N. Yeah, I do, and I was just thinking I should do that. Although they aren't as detailed as reading the actual issues cover to cover. But a lot of stuff like first appearances and general plot arcs are definitely easier to glean from Perfect Memories. test edit wow. thank gawd for wikiretconability, eh? we'd have had to hunt that lamebrain down and extract his vital organs, heh. Getting the word out Wow, you're carrying this thing a bit too much, any idea how we can get the word out about this thing? If a bunch of people did one or two entries (like me) this would be a lot more self-sufficent. Thank you http://www.wikia.com/images/7/7d/Thanks_sunflower.png Hi David, I just want to say Thank You for your work on this project :-) Please just let me know, if you need any help. Greetings --rieke 13:36, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :You're welcome. I've pretty much just been holding the line with shipping dates and schedules since most of our other frequent contributors faded away. It'd be nice to attract some more people to get this a little more robust... --Davidscarter 20:18, 20 October 2006 (UTC) ::This sounds good! By the way, do you have an idea for an own Comic Book Series wiki logo perhaps? It could give the project an own "face", and it's really easy to change, see this page :-) --rieke 18:18, 22 October 2006 (UTC) Hey There I see you are a busy guy here on the Comics wiki. Drop me a line sometime if you care to chat... Great wiki! Cheers, --Jamie 02:38, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Hi Hello Davidscarter. Are you you the manager? Of being like that I need your help, want to open an edition of this page in Spanish but I am not a speaker of english. With the Spanish I will be able to promote to a bigger community this page of cómics, be you interested in it? -- 16:52, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Tempting... I'm a bit tempted to start helping out here (even though I have more than enough to do on other wikis already :P). But first I wanted to hear your thoughts on some stuff I think should be done. *The whole "we recommend you use monobook" stuff is getting a bit old. I've been using Monaco since it first launched, and I don't have any problems. However, the current skin (standard monaco) of the wiki is a little... dull. If you want to, I could try to make a skin (if you want examples of what i've done before, see mpedia or sporewiki). I'm not the best skinmaker, but I try as best as I can. *The mainpage should get a redesign. Because of wikia's new ad policy, mainpages should have a set width right column, and a flexible width main (left) column (as you can see on sporewiki). In addition, the current page is waaaaay to long. Perhaps we could split it into several "tabs" like wowwiki has. *Article management: I do not know to what extent you already have this, but using "amboxes" for stubs, cleanup,wikifying and such. *Ask to merge with the (abandoned) webtoons wiki (at least the webcomics part). This is perhaps the most "interesting" part for this wiki's users. Oset• 20:23, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :Are you by chance using IRC? I'd like to hear your opinions on some things. Oset• 11:13, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks David. Thanks David for your efforts. It is good to see this in a Wiki format. Is the upload of the covers for identification purposes considered fair use? I have been collecting for some time now. My current focus has been with Gen 13 (the current issues and from the previous publishers. Muireadhach 21:58, 20 May 2009 (UTC) New wiki page Hi David I am a little new to Wikia. I used the wikiskeleton page to post AT BAY PRESS's new comic book ST. AUGUSTINE but realized I may have made a big booboo buy overwriting the wiki skeleton. My apologies for any trouble I've caused. I thought the skeleton was a template for setting up a new page. Is there anyway you could fix this and still keep the newly created page for the comic. Thanks and sorry again Hi, I'm not too sure how the layouts go on here? I'm trying though! Any help would be appreciated. TheBrimCave 18:05, December 2, 2010 (UTC) new scout!!!!!!! hey david, i am just a kid to you guys, but i want to learn more about graphic novel, and want to read more. can you suggest me some ? u can send me e-mail at wrongsword@gmail.com Wiki revamping Hi Davidscarter! My name is Bob and I am a staff member at Wikia. We really like what you have going here at Comic Book Series Wiki, and want to make it even better! We were wondering if you would mind if we went in and added some new features like a skin, wordmark, and better site navigation. Of course, your oppinions will count 100% of the way, and you are more than welcome to help out! After we're done, we plan on highlighting the wiki! That will drive more people to your wiki, and help build up the community! Let me know what your thoughts are on the matter! Soldierscuzzy 19:45, October 17, 2011 (UTC) *I was thinking about a skin of comic book covers or something similar. If you have any ideas, let me know! It is your wiki after all. A wordmark is the thing that says "Comic Book Series Wiki." You'll notice some wikis have custom wordmarks, and I wanted to make one for you. A way we were thinking to restructure the navigation would be something sorted by Publisher or Genre as opposed to the massive list on the home page right now. I was also going to spruce up the main page with more pictures, a live news feed, and maybe a poll. Soldierscuzzy 22:52, October 17, 2011 (UTC) *Hello Davidscarter. I'm very sorry you didn't like any of the changes I made. Is there something you had in mind that I could work towards? Something you like? I would really like to work together towards making your wiki look good and have good SEO. Pages with over 100 links on them get punished for SEO, and we want you to do the best you can. It's also very labor-intensive to have to scroll all the way down through them. Please get back to me about ideas and thoughts on the project. Soldierscuzzy 17:06, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi David, I understand you've been speaking with user:soldierscuzzy and just wanted to reach out to you myself. My name is Peter and I'm the content production manager at Wikia.You've got a great wiki going and we'd like to help attract more editors to your wiki to help you grow it. One of the easiest ways we can do this is to spotlight the wiki (promote it on our main wikia hubs), but to get the most out of a spotlight we'd like to help give your wiki a little more visual flair- like a cool skin and custom headers on the main page, etc, all of which you will have approval of. Another important way to help your wiki ranker higher in a google search for keywords such as 'comics, wiki', is to cut down on the number of links on your main page. And finally, as part of our Terms of Use, we are required to turn a small Advertisment on the main page upper right corner. In order for the ad not to disturb the content, we use right and left tags to create columns. So while we are helping you to insure your main page doesn't distort when he turn on the Ad, we thought it an opportune time to help you redsign some of the look of the main page. I hope you can work with User:Soldierscuzzy to let us help you improve/grow this great wiki! Please let me know your thoughts... Peter 17:33, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi David, Thanks for the response and for being open to some modifications of your approval. Let's start fresh. I will assign a new content editor to work with you under your guidelines/vision. He will contact you next week. Let me know if you have any questions/issues as we progress. All the best, Peter 22:19, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Comic Series Listed Alphabetically Hi David. Peter/Bchwood has sent me to help out on the main page, and the first thing I want to run by you is the possibility of shortening the Alphabetical list by using Show/Hide buttons. This is what it would look like. Of course, that example only has the # and A series, but I wanted to run this concept by you before inputting the rest of the series, b/c it's time-consuming. Let me know if it sounds like a good idea to you. ' PORTERFIELD ' 19:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Proposal Hey Dave, other than the "Hide/Show" feature, I propose the following changes to spruce up the main page of this Wiki: *New Skin, simple wordmark, and color scheme. *A news section that is automatically fed from the RSS feed of your choice, so that you don't have to update the news manually. *A visually stunning "Featured Comics" section, to add color to the main page and allow you and other editors to feature 4 exciting series using a slider gallery *A shortening of the External Links section, so that people looking for the official sites of Publishers can be directed to a page specifically for that list. (I'd also suggest adding category pages for each publisher, and including the link on said page). I have made an example of what all of this would like, which you can see here. Of course, the "Featured Comics" section is just gibberish I made up, as you would have full control of what is featured there. The "Latest News Links" section is being fed by an RSS from ComicBookResources.com, but you could easily choose a new one. Please let me know what you think, and which of these changes (hopefully all of them!) you would like to implement. You'll notice that the new skin features vintage comics on the left, and new comics on the right, which i think is pretty cool! Cheers Dave! ' PORTERFIELD ' 02:12, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Final Check-In Hey Dave, how do you feel about this background? It's not pixelated, there is no dark black, and I find the comics to be small enough that they blend together to create a uniform wallpaper- not too distracting from the content. I am going to implement everything else with your go ahead. The "Featured Comics" section is really easy to maintain, you just need to provide 660x330 images of whatever comics you want to feature, and add the links to the slider. Give me your choices for the first 4 featured comics, I will input them myself, then from here on out you can just copy what I did. It's really simple. I will leave the new section as you like it, although I urge you to consider the other people who may stumble upon this Wiki and might enjoy more up-to-date and varied comic series news. Let me know if you change your mind. Have a good one! ' PORTERFIELD ' 19:32, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Comics Page Hi, I edited the Charmed comics page, added some info about people who worked on it, artists mostly and I added info on the two volumes that are out. I read that comic and I run the wikia for it, so I'm pretty up to date. I have a lot of things that I try to keep up on so I couldn't keep it up to date on a regular basis, but if you are interested, I could get the page up to date as of the next issue which comes out Wednesday of next week and get it more completely filled in. My previous edits were done in the style that I saw on other pages and any additional edits I would do the same way. I wasn't sure if you wanted info about colorists and cover artists and I wasn't sure if you wanted the current people working on the comics, the ones who have done the most on the comics, or all of the people who have worked on them. There have been seven artists, at least six colorists, six cover artists (though only one who has done more than two issues), three cover colorists, two authors, and one flatter . . . and three editors. Let me know if you are interested. You're doing a great job here. StoryGirl83 22:25, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Charmed 19 I changed the upcoming release date on Charmed 19, because it is March and the issue has not come out yet. Zenescope has said that it will be out in March rather than the originally planned February, although a specific date has not been set yet. I figured I would let you know here rather than undo what you did by changing it again to March. There is no information about the issues after it, but I suspect the dates on those will change as well. StoryGirl83 14:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I will leave it be, then. StoryGirl83 15:23, March 4, 2012 (UTC) HI Dave, nice site. Thanks for letting me be a part of it. Kevin Jackal Johnston Wikia Alliances Hey David, I wanted to let you know about Wikia's Alliances program. It's a fun new initiative that lets wikis choose to be part of three alliances: SciFi Galaxy, Heroes United, and Fantasy Fellowship. The details can be found here and you can sign up here! We would love it if Comic Book Series Wiki would participate! Kate 19:03, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering if you would like to Become Official Affiliates with Big Nate Wiki ? Thanks, Westonallen0990 Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! please, tell me why you reverted my edit Nebsoup (talk) 15:25, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Helo Uploading Images Hey there David, since i don't know how to upload images, could you do that for me. I made several pages on here for comics (those being Y: The Last Man, Wasteland and Eclipse) and i'm afraid they might be removed so could offer some help User talk:NikkiNicks 10:32 PM Sunday April 15, 2018